Three Years On
by spikeobsessed
Summary: 3 years into the future Spike returns with the chip disabled. But the gang don't know that. (Written about a series or 2 ago!)
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

THREE YEARS ON : ARRIVAL.  
  
  
Buffy dived out of the way just in time as the large vampire ran at her. She  
took out a stake and prepared to drive it into the creature's chest. But   
suddenly it spun around and drove a hard punch into her stomach, winding  
her. The vampire took advantage of her momentary weakness and pounced on her,  
sending her to the ground. Buffy grunted with effort as she tried to heave   
the big vampire off her, but he had her pinned down. There was no way she was  
getting up without some pretty efficient help.   
She was trapped.   
Suddenly, the vampire was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and sent flying  
into one of the stone walls which encased the alley. The Slayer sprang to her  
feet and struggled to see the identity of her saviour as he and the vampire   
fought in the shadows. Dust billowed out to her and she knew whoever it was   
had staked the vampire. "Hello?" Buffy called into the darkness, unable to   
hide the nervousness in her voice. A familiar figure stepped into view. A   
figure she hadn't seen in three long years.  
It was Spike.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Spike?!" Buffy stammered in disbelief, unable to move. He looked the same as  
the last time she had seen him. His short hair was still the ridiculous shade  
of white which suited him down to the last detail, but would have looked  
plain stupid on anyone else.  
"Surprised?" Spike grinned, enjoying her amazement as he lit a cigarette.  
Buffy blinked. "Spike?!" she repeated, squinting as if to see whether or not  
he was real, and running a hand through her long, blonde hair.  
"Yes," Spike drawled, rolling his blue eyes. "I think we've established that  
y' know my name." Buffy began to reply but didn't know what to say. She   
simply continued to stare at the vampire who had come so close to killing her   
and all her friends on so many occasions. Suddenly a thought struck her.  
"Do you still," she paused "y' know..."  
"Love you?" Spike finished cooly, he snorted with lauhgter "Hell no!"  
Buffy frowned. A simple 'no' would have done. He didn't need to laugh.  
"That was the product of some temporary insanity." he continued "I mean   
you're a Slayer! A vampire loving a Slayer is just sick. It's *beyond* sick!  
It's - "  
"I get it." Buffy cut him off before getting to the point. "What are you   
doing here?"  
"Just checkin' how things are." Spike answered vaguely, taking a long drag of  
his cig. Before Buffy could prod her old enemy for more information, he   
turned to leave.   
"I'll drop into the homestead tomorrow, y' know, see Niblet." And with that   
he was gone. The Slayer couldn't believe it. She sighed and headed for Giles'   
modest apartment to deliver the news of Spike's arrival.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike stubbed the cigarette out beneath his battered boot and took a deep,  
unnecessary breath. "Well" he thought "that was easy enough." He set off in   
the general direction of his old crypt and fished out a small flask of   
alcohol. "She thinks I'm still chipped and didn't even *try* to stop me  
comin' to her house tomorrow!" He swigged some whisky and smiled to himself.  
He decided to grab a snack before heading home. A young teenager stumbled  
out of a club, obviously drunk, and Spike waited for her.  
"Dinner is served." he muttered and prepared to make the kill.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giles cleaned his glasses as he thought over what Buffy had just told him.  
The old Watcher suddenly realised that she hadn't told him the most   
important detail.  
"Is the chip still active?" he asked her in his upper class British accent.  
Buffy could have kicked herself. "I forgot to ask." she admitted sheepishly.  
Giles shot her a withering look as he put his glasses back on.  
"So you're telling me that you forgot to ask one of the most dangerous   
vampires we've ever faced whether or not he was harmless?" he sighed.  
"It *was* a shock, you know." the Slayer defended herself pathetically.  
The Watcher shook his head. "So he's 'visiting' you again tomorrow?"  
Buffy nodded. Once again giving herself a mental kick.  
"Does Dawn know?" he asked with a yawn as he realised it was past midnight.  
The Slayer's shoulders fell. He took that as a "no". How was she going to   
explain to Dawn that the guy she'd had a crush on for years had suddenly  
re-appeared? Well, however she did it, she'd have to do it soon. Spike was  
'dropping in' tomorrow. Buffy just hoped Dawn would be able to handle it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh my God!" Dawn exclaimed happily after her older sister had informed her  
of the vampire's sudden arrival in town. "What time is it?" she asked.  
"11:00 am." Buffy replied, completely stunned at her reaction. "Why?"  
"Coz that gives me ages to get myself looking as good as possible!" Dawn  
giggled. After all, first impressions were everything.  
"Ew!" Buffy pulled a face. "You're only 17, Dawn and he's, like, 150!"  
The Slayer's sister shrugged and bounded up-stairs. She could do what she  
liked. She *was* almost 18 now. Almost old enough to be completely   
independant. Once she had reached the landing, she turned back to her older  
sister.   
"Have you told the rest of the gang?" she asked. Buffy nodded. No mental-  
kicking for her this time. She'd just come off the phone from Willow about  
5 minutes ago. The whole gang was making an appearance for Spike's visit.  
Which meant, she realised with a groan, she'd have to clean up a bit.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, Spike stood in front of the Summers household and let his mind  
wander back into the past. He remembered how he'd stood in the very same  
spot three years ago, just hoping to catch a glimpse of Buffy. He cringed.  
He still couldn't believe he used to love her. But, he thought with a smile,  
the key word there was 'used'. Now all he wanted to do was rip out her pretty  
little throat. On that note, he walked up to the door and knocked loudly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy looked around her lounge and smiled happily. All her closest friends  
were here in the same room. Tara and Willow talked quietly in the corner,   
Xander and Anya argued about the time it took to drive up, and Dawn chatted  
to Giles. This is what Buffy missed. Normality. But then she remembered that  
they were all waiting for a vampire and her vision of normality faded. As if  
on cue, there were three raps on the door. The room fell silent as Buffy went  
to answer it. She threw open the door and was met with a cloud of cigarette  
smoke as Spike exhaled. He threw it to the floor.   
"Sorry." he muttered without a hint of sincerety. Buffy sighed and motioned  
for him to come in. The vampire swept past her and was greeted by everyone's  
amazed stares.   
"Yeah?" he glared. Still the stares continued. "I'm not a bloody animal in a  
zoo, y' know." he spat and the gang came back to life. Everyone greeted him  
uncomfortably before he came to Dawn.  
"Niblet?!" he exclaimed. "Haven't we grown up."  
"Hi Spike." she blushed, grinning at him. All her old feelings came rushing  
back to her as she gazed at his handsome face. She was torn away from her  
daydreams by Buffy, who turned Spike around to face her.  
"Do you still have the chip?" she asked urgently. Spike paused. Letting them  
all squirm. He nodded. "Truthfully?" the Slayer prodded.  
"I swear it." he said solomnly. "Y' don't have to worry 'bout me. I'm still  
harmless. Can't hurt a fly...Ever." Spike recieved pitying looks from   
everyone and he struggled to conceal a grin, they were all just so gullable!  
"I'd like to thank the academy..." he thought as he sat down on the sofa next  
to Giles. A long silence followed. This was going to be tougher than he'd  
thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a while, the whole gang was much more relaxed and everything felt the  
same as it had three years earlier. Well, to everyone but Spike. He'd changed  
a hell of a lot since then. He no longer loved Buffy, he was *totally* over  
Drusilla, and of course he was now officially chipless...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Two years earlier**  
  
Spike shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he waited impatiently for the  
group of Sorcerors to make their final decision. He had been tracking them  
ever since he'd left Sunnyhell, so if their answer didn't match is then   
there was going to be a massacre. Thinking that, he almost wished the denied  
his request, just so he could have a proper fight. Something which he had   
recently been lacking.   
After what seemed like an eternity, the head of the group stood before him.  
"We, the Members of Sohork, have reached a verdict." he announced in a low,  
rumbling voice. He let a silence follow. To build up tension, Spike guessed.  
"You, William the Bloody, have requested that we remove the chip from your  
brain with dark magicks." Another pause. Spike was getting annoyed. "We, the  
Mem - "  
"Oh bloody hell!" Spike errupted. "I know who you are, I know what I asked,   
so all I want to know now is the bloody answer!"  
"We," the Sorceror continued calmly "the Members of Sohork have decided to...  
accept and remove your chip." Spike broke into a wide grin and felt like  
dancing around the darkened room. But he chose to remain seated. He didn't   
want to ruin his 'coolness'.  
"Right," he shook the Sorceror's hand. "Ta, mate!"  
"The procedure will take place in two weeks time. We shall find you when the  
time is right." the demon then disappeared. Allowing Spike the privacy he  
needed to express his joy. He was getting the chip out! After all this time,  
he was going to be Spike again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Present**  
  
"So, Spike," Anya looked over at him. "What've you been doing the past three  
years? Moping over Drusilla?" Spike raised a scarred eyebrow. He was going to  
enjoy killing her. Loud mouthed little...  
"No." he glared "I travelled. Went to Japan again, toured America, and took  
a trip home to England."  
"How is it over there?" Giles asked, obviously missing his home country.  
"Rainy and cold." Spike replied and the two shared a smile. "So Xander," he   
changed subject. "You and Anya married now?"  
"Yeah." Xander sighed happily and him and his wife shared a loving smile.   
Spike shuddered in disgust. He couldn't stand people being all lovey-dovey.  
"Congrats." he mumbled and sat back. He reached into his coat pocket and  
retrieved the whisky he had left from the previous night.  
"So, Buffy, you're how old now?" he asked, taking a swig from the flask.  
"Twenty three." the Slayer answered, with an air of pride. After all, not  
many Slayers lived past nineteen. Spike shrugged. He'd run out of polite  
chit-chat. Time to make an exit. The vampire stood up and stretched.  
"Well, it's been fun." he lied and started towards the door.  
"Wait!" Dawn called after him. He groaned and turned back round. "It's only  
9:00!" she told him. He rolled his eyes. He *was* aware of the time.  
"Yeah, but I've gotta go see some people in town." he announced and left the  
house before anyone else could protest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Xander let out a long sigh and slumped down in his chair. "God, that was  
intense." he said what everyone was thinking. "He hasn't changed a bit."  
"I think he has," Dawn told her friends. "I don't know what it was, but I  
kept getting this vibe."  
Buffy nodded. "Same here." she agreed. "There's something about him that just  
isn't right. He seems too...like himself."  
"Hey," Anya sat up straight. "Do you think maybe he got the chip out and is  
plotting his awful revenge?!"  
"Now we do!" Willow complained "Jesus, Anya! You'd think we weren't paranoid  
enough!"  
"So how can we be sure he's telling the truth?" Tara asked. The gang looked  
to the Slayer expectantly.  
"Easy," she replied "We follow him."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Spike looked around his new adopted crypt and nodded. This was so much bigger  
than his old one. He'd gotten rid of the previous owner just minutes before  
and was now taking a proper tour. The crowning glory, he decided, was the  
wide-screen tv which sat in the centre of the main room. He couldn't wait for  
the Dawsons Creek double-bill tomorrow. But it was on early, so he would have  
to go to bed before midnight, which meant he needed a decent meal now. He   
reluctantly left his new home and went in search of food.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy crept silently behind her old enemy, being sure to keep a good distance  
away from him as he wandered around the town, apparently looking for   
something or someone. What was he up to? She had followed him to his new   
crypt and watched him amble around it. She had almost gone home then and   
there, but then he had left to go to town. Buffy watched carefully as he   
began chatting to a pretty girl in her mid-twenties amiably. After about ten  
minutes he took her by the hand and led her down an alley. The Slayer tailed  
them, more curious than ever. What was he doing? The last time she'd checked,  
vampires didn't generally kiss humans. But then she looked closer. The girl  
was in pain! She then noticed Spike's position, he was lingering on her neck.  
Buffy felt a chill run down her spine. He was biting her. Anya had been   
right, the chip was out.   
What should she do?...............  
  
***************************END OF PART ONE***********************************  
  
NOTE: I'LL FINISH THIS STORY IF I RECIEVE ENOUGH FEEDBACK, SO PLEASE REVIEW  
IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Plotting

Three Years On: Plotting  
  
  
...Anya had been right, the chip was out.  
What should she do?.............................  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy couldn't move. Her mind swam with different scenarios to each solution  
she thought of. Her hazel eys remained fixed on Spike and the dying girl he  
was feeding off. Why wasn't she helping? Then she realised she wasn't   
helping because it wouldn't fix anything. It wouldn't make Spike's chip work  
again, it wouldn't do a single thing. Plus the girl was already dead. As   
Spike let his unfortunate victim fall to the floor, Buffy came up with a  
plan. One that would let her beat Spike at his own twisted game.  
"You wanna play?" she thought, moving away swiftly "Lets play."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn nibbled her finger nails nervously as she awaited her older sister's  
return. Why was she taking so long?  
"Maybe she got lost." Tara suggested lamely. Dawn didn't even bother to  
reply. Something was up and everyone knew it. She rested her head in her  
hands and sighed loudly.  
"Don't worry," Willow comforted her "She'll be okay. I bet her and Spike are  
just...catching up."  
"Oh please." Dawn groaned "I'm not a kid, so stop treating me like one!"  
The room fell silent. Xander and Anya had left a few minutes earlier, so the  
lack of sound was accompanied by a feeling of uncompleteness. Giles cleared his throat as if to say something, but apparently changed his mind. Dawn   
stood up and stomped her foot impatiently.  
"This is pathetic," she moaned, grabbing her coat "I'm going out to look for  
them." Then she ran outside before anyone could stop her. "I bet she hasn't  
even found him yet." she complained to the night air. "I bet she's just   
wandering around wasting time."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike whilstled the Dawson's Creek theme tune as he headed back to his new  
crypt. Ever since he'd left Buffy's house he hadn't been able to shake the  
feeling he was being watched. The feeling had gone after he'd fed, but he was  
still looking out for spies. The vampire stopped and smiled to himself.  
"Spies?" he thought, shaking his head "How paranoid am I?!" He eventually   
decided the feeling was down to the whisky he kept sipping.  
The door creaked loudly as he entered his crypt, momentarily breaking the  
silence which had followed him home. Suddenly tired, Spike yawned and   
thought about retiring to bed. But before he could, the door began to open.  
He lept behind a corner and poked his head out slightly to try and catch a   
glimpse of the intruder.  
"Sweetie? You home?" a familiar voice cooed. Spike slumped back against the  
wall. He just had to pick this crypt, didn't he? The one apparently  
occupied by the dizziest blond imaginable.  
"Hey, Harmony." he sighed and stepped out to meet her. She froze and dropped  
the shopping bags she had been carrying.  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and gave him a suffocating hug. Then she realised  
that she was supposed to hate him and drew away. "I mean - what are you   
doing here?" Spike brushed himself off.  
"Stuff." he replied "This is now *my* crypt, so bugger off."  
Harmony's jaw dropped. How could he do this?! This crypt belonged to her and  
Cristian. She frowned. Where was Christian anyway?  
"Where's - "  
"Dead." Spike cut her off. "So get lost." Harmony's bottom lip quivered. He  
was hardly looking at her. She decided to put her foot down.  
"Why don't you stay at the Slayer's? You seem to love her so much." she spat.  
"Love her?" he repeated "I don't bloody love the Slayer! I did once, but now  
all I want to do is get rid of her." Harmony raised an eyebrow quizically.  
"Fine. But can't we, y' know, live here..together?" she put a hand on his  
shoulder, but he shrugged it off.  
"Let me think," he mused "You're askin' me if I wanna live here with a stupid bint of a vampire, or live here alone with no-one to bother me at all?Well, that's a tough one." he retorted sarcastically.  
"Fine!"Harmony cried "Be that way!" she grabbed her bags and fled the crypt   
in tears. What was his problem? He didn't have to love her, or anything,  
just be with her for a while. Whatever it was, she wasn't about to let it  
lie. She was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Buffy hung up the phone and smiled in satisfaction. This would teach Spike.  
The Slayer stepped out of the phone box and onto the deserted street. The  
sky rumbled menacingly. She'd better get home before it started to rain.  
Suddenly she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw her sister  
marching towards her.   
"Ha! I knew it! Wasting time!" she accused as Buffy walked to meet her.  
"Dawn, what the hell are you doing wandering about alone?" she demanded.  
"Duh, looking for you." Dawn replied matter-of-factly. "You've got everyone  
worried to death back home, you know. What've you been doing?"  
"Slayer stuff." Buffy told her evasively. Dawn was getting irritated. She   
hadn't even mentioned Spike's 'condition'. Before Dawn could prod her, Buffy  
was walking her home. Oh well, she'd find out along with the rest of the   
gang. If they were still there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room sat in a shocked silence. They all vividly remembered what Spike was like before the Initiative put the behaviour modification chip in his head. Willow thought the words "Ruthlessly savage" summed it up nicely. Buffy had  
refused to let anyone know of her plan, claiming it would put them in danger if she did. Tara was the only one of them who didn't know what to expect from Spike. She had only ever knew him when he was chipped.  
"C-couldn't we, erm, just p-pay him to go away?" she stammered quietly.  
"Spike won't go away." Buffy replied "This time I'm going to stake him. He hasn't got a prayer. Especially since my little 'distraction' will be arriving in the next few days." The group exchanged worried looks about her choice of words. Giles shook his head. If she had a plan, he should know. It was his duty as Watcher to help her. But how could he when she never told him what she planned to do?   
"Buffy," he looked directly at her "If you want to kill Spike, just stake him, don't sink to his level."  
"I'm not sinking!" Buffy protested "I'm just giving him a bit of pay-back."  
"Sinking." Dawn coughed loudly. The Slayer glared at her but said nothing. What would be the point? The 'distraction' was already on it's way, there was no going back now. She smiled as she thought of her plan. Spike was going to get one hell of a shock.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harmony sniffed back another flood of tears and dried her eyes. As she marched towards her destination, she did so with absolute purpose. If she wanted to know why Spike was all "Anti-Harmony", she'd have to go to the route of his problems.   
The Slayer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn obediently opened the front door and was shocked to find Harmony stood on the doorstep, looking just as surprised to see her as she had been.  
"Okay, could you get Buffy for me? I need a talk with her." Harmony greeted, raising an eyebrow in the same fashion as Spike. Dawn was suspicious, but she reckoned that the vampire wouldn't risk coming there unless it was important. She nodded slowly and turned to call for her sister, who appeared almost immediately.   
"Harmony," Buffy was shocked "I'm surprised you're still alive."  
"Whatever," Harmony dismissed her little comment and pressed on with her business. "What's wrong with Spike?" she demanded, giving her long blond hair a flick. The Slayer blinked. She'd talked to him? Maybe she was conspiring with him. Maybe he'd sent her here to kill her. Maybe...  
"Why?" she asked after a moments silence. Harmony paused before answering, finally deciding to tell her the truth, after all, she'd been curteous enough to not stake her so far.  
"'Cause he doesn't like me anymore." she admitted quietly "He won't even look at me and he wasn't jealous that I'd had another boyfriend."  
Buffy shrugged, amused "Ever thought he might be gay?" she offered. The look on Harmony's face was unreadable. Eventually, without a word of goodbye, she ran off, presumably to confront Spike.  
"Well," Dawn sighed after she'd shut the door "That was..strange." Buffy agreed silently. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind - what if Spike actually *was* gay?! That would explain why he didn't love her anymore...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Gay?!" Spike exploded incredulously "You have yourself a chat with the Slayer, get all upset, and then decide I'm a bloody poofter?!" Harmony directed her gaze at the floor of her old crypt and reddened with embarrassment. She felt like a pupil being scolded by the headmaster.  
"*I* didn't say it first!" she protested, not wanting to anger him further.  
"Oh I bet y' didn't." Spike growled "I reckon she's missin' the old me, the one who loved 'er! Thats why she said that and - " he suddenly stopped and gulped "She knows!" he realised  
"Knows what?" Harmony asked him curiously.  
"That the chip's out!"   
"The chip's out?!"  
"Thats why she's been avoidin' me! She's afraid she'll get her arse kicked! I don't blame her." Spike was now pacing around the crypt, ignoring Harmony completely. She followed her ex around, waiting for an explanation which he wasn't about to give. He was muttering incoherently to himself now, pondering different solutions to different problems he might have to face.  
"Right," he turned to look at Harmony, grateful to be able to tell his plan to someone. However dumb they may be. "So I find the Slayer and tell 'er that she made a mistake, yeah?"  
"Yeah." Harmony urged him on.  
"Then I smooth things over with the rest of the Scoobies and I'm accepted back into their little group, then I kill 'em all!" he finished, pleased with his simple, but effective plan. "Bust first," he paused.  
"Yeah?" Harmony got her hopes up, praying that he really *wasn't* gay.  
"I'm goin' to the bar for a drink." Spike finished with a sigh. With that said, she turned and left him. She didn't need him anyway.  
"Plus," she thought aloud "He's gay."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Spike stumbled drunkenly up the path to Buffy's large house, re-thinking his plan for the 100th time. At the bar, he'd decided to summon up a little 'Dutch-courage', and ended up with a bit too much. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for it to be answered. Dawn's head poked round the curtain next to the door. She gasped and froze.  
"Hi, Niblet!" Spike slurred, waving slightly. Dawn gulped, if he was drunk then at least she'd have more of a chance. Plus, it was Spike. He liked her. He wouldn't hurt her...Would he? She eventually opened the door cautiously and waited for him to explain himself.  
"I," he hiccupped, stumbling past her "Have a little somethin' to clear up with you and your lot." Dawn found herself to be trembling. She called for Buffy, causing Spike to clutch his aching head in pain.  
"Ow!" he moaned "God, can't y' just pretend it's a library in here, or somethin'?" Buffy stood before him and glared.  
"Get out." she ordered bluntly. Spike blinked and chose to play dumb.  
"What? Why?" he asked innocently.  
"You know damn well 'why'." she spat "I know the chip's out."  
"The chip's what?!" Spike exclaimed in disbelief. Despite his drunken state, he was still a very convincing actor.  
"Don't play stupid, Spike. I saw you kill a girl." Buffy disclosed her incriminating information.  
*Gulp* "But I can't!" he continued with his facade, despite the evidence that had just been given. "Look, I swear to y', the chip's still in." That, he realised, was actually true. The chip was in, it just wasn't working.  
"Spike," Buffy tried again, her tone dangerously calm "Get out now and I'll fight you when you're sober." He finally packed it in. His face shifted to it's true form, that of a vampire.   
"Yeah you'll fight me," he growled "And you'll lose." With that he turned and ran from the house.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He couldn't believe it. His plan hadn't worked. It was Harmony's fault, if she hadn't told him to go ahead with it, he'd have more time to plot. Spike huffed angrily and fumbled with his lighter as he pulled out a cigarette from a new packet. He finally gave up and began to stumble his way home. He got all the way inside his old crypt before remembering he'd moved.   
"Bloody hell." he groused and thumped a wall. Suddenly he became aware of a second presence in the dilapadated mausoleum. Spike tried to focus, but his vision was blurred. "God damn it!" he muttered and watched as the figure revealed itself.  
"Hello, my sweet." Drusilla purred and flashed her old lover a nostalgic smile. Spike frowned. Was this happening? Was she real? He touched the side of her face and gulped, yep, she was real.  
"Dru." he whispered. She took his hand in her own and settled him into a chair. "What do y' want?" Spike asked bluntly, suddenly suspicious.  
"To bring you back to what you used to be." Drusilla answered in a sing-song voice. Spike closed his eyes as the vampire began to comb her hands through his hair. "I heard what happened and I want to help you." Spike's eyes re-opened and he raised an eyebrow.  
"What happened?" he slurred, feeling himself fall to sleep in her arms "Help me with what?"   
"Sshh." she cooed "Sleep. We'll talk more when the sun's up and we can have some tea..." Spike relaxed and was sound asleep in minutes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Slayer grinned. She had heard through a local snitch that her distraction had arrived. She congratulated herself silently on picking such a brilliant story to get Drusilla here. Dawn had long since gone to bed and this left Buffy alone to think things over. What should she do now? How long should she wait before striking? *How* should she strike? The Slayer groaned inwardly as she realised that if she'd told Giles, the old Watcher could have answered all these questions within a minute. Oh well, she'd call him and the rest of the gang tomorrow and arrange what to do. Meanwhile, there was a film showing on Sky Premier which craved her attention. She ambled into the kitchen, preparing to make some movie-popcorn when suddenly someone knocked politely on the back door. Buffy's hand trembled as she opened the door slowly.  
"Angel." she breathed and he sighed with relief. He'd prefer a shocked silence to a loud argument anyday.  
"Hi Buffy." he stepped forward into the house "How are you?"  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" The Slayer demanded, but decided not let him answer "You've not bothered to see me for 3 years and now you come in my house and start the conversation off with 'Hi Buffy, how are you'?! I-"  
"Buffy," Angel's tone silenced her. "Cordy had a vision, you're in danger, and so is Dawn." She looked up at him and her eyes brimmed with tears. This was too much. First Spike, then Angel and now Angel telling her Dawn was in danger *because* of Spike...She bent her head and allowed herself to be enveloped in a hug from Angel. She'd missed him so much. It looked like she now had her own distraction.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drusilla hummed as she watched Spike sleep. She remembered back to the night she'd turned him. Remembered how she'd found him tearing up countless poems about Cecily. And then she smiled as she remembered how she'd watched him kill her. The vampire stopped humming and placed a cold hand upon his unmoving chest. Suddenly she drew away and cradled her hand as if it had been burned. "Your heart!" she cried, waking him. "Your heart!" Spike rubbed his throbbing head as the effects of his drinking binge set in.  
"What?!" he moaned, struggling to sit up.  
"Your heart!" Dru repeated in a high voice. Spike frowned.  
"Jesus, Dru! If you're gonna scream about my bloody heart can't y' do it quietly?" he snapped.  
"You've given it away to the men with wands and they'll never give it back to you!" she breathed, giving his ears a rest. For a moment, Spike forgot what had happened back in London two years back. How he'd payed the Sorcerors who had removed the chip...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Two Years Earlier**  
  
The cold air was charged with the electricity of a coming storm as Spike strolled through London. He took a final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out on a near by lamp-post. He looked at his watch. It was just past 1am, he'd better be getting back to his temporary flat soon. After all, if he wanted to be on the road early, he'd need a half decent sleep. It had been three months since the Sorcerors had granted his request and he'd heard nothing from them after, so he'd given up hope. As if on cue, the vampire was surrounded by a white light. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his feet leave the ground. Moments later, he looked around and found himself to be in the same, vast darkened room that he'd occupied three months before.  
"William the Bloody," a circle of Sorcerors appeared around him "We, The Members of Sohork have assembled to remove the chip from your brain."  
"About bloody time too." Spike told them arrogantly.   
"The time is right," the head man continued "Brothers, let us begin." Then pursued a long chanting session which resulted in Spike feeling more than a bit peeved. If he'd wanted to, he could have chanted at home.Suddenly, the mechanic voices of the Sorcerors ceased.  
"Right, now if y' don't mind-"  
"William the Bloody," the head interrupted him "The chip has been de-activated. As payment we have taken away your ability to feel true love."  
Spike shrugged. It worked for him. A minute later, he was back on his way home. Testing out his chiplessness out on anyone who dared pass him by...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
**Present**  
  
With sad eyes, Spike looked up into Drusilla's alarmed face. "Sorry, love, but I had to." They remained silent for what seemed like forever. In that silence, he realised that Dru hadn't just appeared by chance. That she'd been sent. Sent by the Slayer. God, she was gonna pay for this...... 


	3. Chapter 3 - Continual

Three Years On: Final  
  
...She'd been sent. Sent by the Slayer. God she was gonna pay for this...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drusilla continued to stare at her ex in dis-belief. He couldn't love. She cocked her head to one side. This kind of fitted into the rumour she'd heard about Spike being gay.   
"Look, it doesn't change anythin'," he protested "I still want to love y', pet...It's just I can't." Dru let a solitary tear drop down her cheek. This was her fault. She was his Sire, she should have looked after him. But what did she do instead? She ran off with the first demon who showed an interest.  
"I don't like it." she whined. "I don't like it one bit." Spike went to say something, but she was already out the door and into the cemetary. He thought about going after her, but decided against it. She could take care of herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's not fair." she spoke to the emptiness around her as if it were an old friend. "I liked my Spikey like he was before. When he wasn't - "  
"Gay?" Harmony offered, appearing at her side. Drusilla studied the blond's face and felt a shock of recognition. She was the vampire who'd been with Spike the last time she'd visited.  
"He's not really gay." Dru defended him quietly. "Is he?"  
"Well, he doesn't look at me, he doesn't love the Slayer anymore, I haven't seen him bring anyone home recently, and by the looks of things, he's just dumped you." Harmony nodded "So, he's gay."  
Drusilla suddenly felt angry. This blond bimbo was accusing her Spike of being gay! How dare she?!  
"Shut up!" she screamed "Shut up! Shut up!" Harmony stepped back. Dru was going off her head. She was now clawing at the other vampire's face and screaming abuse at her. Harmony eventually broke away, and before running yelled back.  
"God, you're probably the reason he's gay!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Spike sat in the darkness and sighed. He couldn't get anything right. He couldn't keep Dru, he couldn't stay sober for more than a day, he was addicted to Dawsons and Passions. His life was a wreck. Suddenly he stood up. He was brooding. That wasn't good. That was Angel's thing. *His* thing was killing, he decided. And that was what he was gonna do. Go and kill a few people, cheer himself up. Spike smiled faintly, grabbed his long leather coat and left his crypt. As soon as he set foot outside, he was surrounded by seven, huge demons, at least twice his size.  
"What?" he demanded rolling his eyes. Why did everyone want to fight him?  
"We know your secret." One of the bigger of the group announced in an amusingly high voice.  
"And what might that be?" Spike sniggered.  
"Oh, you know." The largest one implied, his voice even higher.  
"No," he was really struggling not to laugh. "I don't, so enlighten me."  
"There's a rumour going round," another demon, another high voice "That you are..." he looked at the runt of the litter to continue.  
"Gay." the smallest boomed. Despite what had been said, Spike burst into laughter, pointing at the smallest. All the others had voices like six year old choir boys, and the little'un had a voice as low as thunder. As the implication set in, he managed to control himself and looked around the group menacingly.  
"Really," he drawled, all the while praying he wasn't interrupted or he'd lose it again. "And who might've started that?"  
"We heard it from Darwin," the littlest informed him, causing Spike to bite his lip "Who heard it from Sunjav, who heard it form Willie the Snitch, who heard it from Harmony, who heard it from the Slayer."  
He might have guessed it. "The bloody Slayer's tryin' to stitch me up. God, when I find her I'm gonna grab her by the throat an - "  
"Er, excuse me," One demon interrupted "Is it true?"  
"What are y'? Little girls in year six? No it's not bloody true! Now get the hell outta my face!" Spike yelled at them all. One took offence to his tone and stepped forward.  
"I challenge you t -"   
Spike growled and ripped out his tonge before impaling him with the first sharp object he could get hold of. The rest of the clan fell silent.  
"Well, bye!" the runt smiled and ushered everyone away. Spike kicked the dead body. He was gonna go and see the Slayer and give her the biggest arse-kickin she's ever experienced.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel and Buffy had long since been silent after he'd told her what Cordelia had seen in her vision.  
"So," the Slayer sniffed "I'm gonna make Slayer number three for Spike? Lucky him. And anyway three's my lucky number."  
"Buffy, I'm here now. And I'm gonna protect you. We can prevent what Cordy saw. That's the whole point of a vision." Angel lifted her chin so they were eye to eye. "You're not gonna die for a very long time."  
"But Dawn!" Buffy cried "What about her? She isn't the Slayer! And worst of all, she actually *trusts* him."  
"I'll do everything in my power to protect Dawn." Angel promised and looked at the only woman he'd ever truly loved with utter conviction "Spike isn't killing anybody while I'm around."  
The door suddenly burst off it's hinges and Drusilla stood at the threshold. Unable to come in because she was minus that all important invitation.  
"You." she glared at Buffy, looking straight past her Sire. "You've been telling tales. You're responsible for the magick." The Slayer frowned at two things, one: magick? and two: why wasn't she out distracting Spike?  
"Drusilla, I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Buffy sighed and picked up a stake. She was about to advance when Spike burst past Drusilla.  
"Oi! Slayer! I - " he paused and looked around him "Dru? Angel?! What the Hell is goin' on?"  
"You're naughty," Dru pointed at Buffy, beginning to compile a list "You're not supposed to be here, Angel and *you're*," she turned to Spike "Gay!"  
Angel frowned "Spike's gay?!" he exclaimed.  
"NO!!" he shouted, thoroughly exasperated "I'M NOT BLOODY GAY!!"  
Buffy remembered what she'd said to Harmony and kept quiet. This could get confusing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You started the rumour off, Slayer," Spike accused "And don't try and say any different."  
"Who told you?" Buffy asked suspiciously  
"Well, these demons heard it off Darwin, who heard it off Sunjav, who heard it off - What? I mean - Shut up! Jesus!" Spike's head was beginning to hurt. The Slayer had that affect on people. Angel tried to hold back a laugh.  
"And what are you sniggerin' 'bout?" Spike demanded, turning on him "You aint got room to talk, you actually *are* gay!" Angel growled and stepped forward. But Buffy held him back.  
"What does it matter if someone's gay or not? There's nothing wrong with it, you know." she lectured the strange group.  
"Yeah, whatever, I'm not gay." Spike muttered under his breath. Suddenly Drusilla spoke up. "Why is no-one fighting?" she queried innocently.  
Then the room burst to life. Everyone flew at each other. Spike fought Buffy whilst Angel kept Dru busy. Halfway through, the Slayer got bored. She grabbed Drusilla and smiled. "I've got your girlfriend." Dawn poked her head round the door to check out the situation, only to be seized by Spike.  
"I've got your sister." he teased, grinning evily. Everybody froze. Dawn was now their top priority. Drusilla beamed with pride as Spike held onto his terrified hostage.   
"Spike, please!" Dawn cried "I thought you liked me!"  
"Yeah well, things change, get over it. Now you're my official hostage for the evening." He looked down at her "How does that suit y', Niblet?"  
Without warning, the Slayer's younger sister began to cry. Buffy released Drusilla and opened her arms. "Right," she conceded defeat "You win, now let her go."  
"Are you mad?" Spike laughed "And give over the upper-hand? No, I think I'll be hanging on to little Dawnie for a while." Buffy stepped forward and watched in horror as her enemy's face changed and he leant in towards Dawn's exposed neck. "Careful," he warned "Or we might end up with a tragic fatality on our hands." Buffy gulped. She couldn't let her sister die.  
"Don't kill her!" She pleaded as a last resort "Take me instead."  
"Oohh!" Spike smiled, showing gleaming fangs "I'm likin' that idea quite alot. I'll tell y' what. I'll give you Dawn by passin' her to the poofter, then Dru passes you to me and - " Suddenly he broke off and began to tear down the street with Dawn in his arms. This was either going to be very fun, or very fatal.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy launched into action, running after Spike at full speed. Angel prepared to follow suit, but Drusilla held him back, wanting to give her childe the biggest chance possible. The Slayer's muscles ached and her heart throbbed, but she had to run. So far, she was keeping Spike in her sight, but whereas she was slowing up, he was only getting faster. The vampire panted with effort, even he had no reason to breathe, what with him being practically dead and all. He loved a good chase. Especially when he knew he could win. Dawn continued to cry and was struggling in his arms. "Listen, kid," he growled in her ear, struggling for breath he didn't need "This'll be a hell of a lot easier if y' stop strugglin' and shut up, 'k?" As a reply, she wriggled about and kicked his shins as hard as she could. Spike bit his lip. Telling himself sternly not to bite the little brat. After all, that would only make the Slayer angrier and would probably result in him being turned into a big pile of dust. Meanwhile, behind them Buffy was ready to collapse. Plus, she had just about lost sight of Spike. But even as the world began to grow darker, she carried on running. She couldn't let Spike run off with the only family she had left. Eventually, the Slayer fell to the cold, hard floor, battling to stay conscious. A battle that she inevitably lost.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel waited anxiously for Buffy to wake up. When he'd first found her, collapsed on the ground, he'd thought she was dead. But then he'd seen her breathing and brought her back to her house. He'd called Giles and the others and they were on their way. On cue, Giles ran into the house and knelt beside his Slayer. "How did she faint?" he asked urgently  
"She must've been chasing Spike for too long and ran out of oxygen." Angel provided his version of the events.  
"Chasing Spike?" Giles ventured, Angel had only mentioned Buffy on the phone.  
"Yeah," the vampire sighed with regret "He took Dawn and ran. I couldn't stop him, Drusilla - "  
"Drusilla?!" The Watcher repeated. That must have been the distraction Buffy brought in. He rested his head in his tired hands. "Right," he decided to take action "As soon as the others get here we split up, try to find Dawn, but only after Buffy's awake and ready." Angel nodded. Now all that was left to do was wait, and watch time roll by which they desperately needed.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn watched Spike smoking a disgusting cigarette as he inspected their hide-out. "It's not perfect," he was saying "But it'll do." He turned to her and sighed, kneeling infront of her. "I'm sorry to do this to y', Nib," he informed her, blowing acrid smoke into her face "Y' know how it is, though. Some people just get caught in the crossfire."  
"Oh save it for someone who cares, you walking corpse." Dawn spat viciously.  
"Well that wasn't nice, was it?" Spike shook his head "Now I'm gonna have to gag you." Dawn's jaw dropped.  
"You are *not* gagging me!" she yelled incredulously. "Isn't it enough you've kidnapped me and got me chained to a crumbling wall in an abandoned - whatever this is?!"  
"Unfortunately," He paused and brandished a gag "No." he tied it around her mouth and enjoyed momentary silence, before she began to scream abuse. It was muffled, but it wasn't exactly quiet. A nerve in Spike's cheek twitched. This was very irritating. He waited another minute or so before turning on her in full vampire form. "Unless you fancy bein' my main-course I suggest you shut your massive gob!" he shouted in her face. Dawn was immediately hushed and Spike smiled. He decided he liked holding people hostage. Now all he needed was a good plan for keeping the Slayer at bay until the time was right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Buffy shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. She didn't feel 100%, but what did that matter when Dawn's in trouble. Infront of her, Giles was busy giving everyone instructions.  
"Xander," he was saying "You go to the East of town with Anya, Willow and Tara, you take the West, I'll take the South alone and Buffy and Angel, you go North." The group nodded and stood up slowly. Buffy rose to her feet and was glad to be steadied by Angel.   
"You find Dawn, you save her," she commanded "You find Spike, you tell me and I beat the Hell outta him." Another wave of silent nods and each group went on their way. "Be careful." she told her Watcher as he left.  
"Don't worry," he smiled weakly "We'll get her back safe and sound."   
For some reason, Buffy just couldn't believe him. She and Angel marched outside and began to head North into the bad side of town.  
"We can drop in on Willie." Angel suggested. The little guy was well known for being a snitch and with the right amount of pressure applied, would tell you anything. They headed there first.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drusilla crouched behind a low wall and listened to the demons in the nearby bar chat idley. She took in a deep breath and entered. She was met by interested looks, probably because everyone recognised her as "Spike's bird, the crazy one." The vampire glided silently up to the bartender and watched him sort out some bottles with his back turned away from her. "Willie." she whispered sharply. He yelped and twisted round, clutching a bottle to his chest. "Oh, h-hey Drusilla." he greeted nervously. "W-what can I get y'?"  
"Where's my love taken his little hostage?" Dru asked purposefully.  
A number of demons and the like turned around, and mutters of "Hostage?" and "Spike's got the thing outta his head?" could easily be heard.  
Willie shrugged. He could tell her, after all, her and Spike had been going out for, like, forever. "There's a club in the South of town, been abandoned for years, called 'The One', you'll find 'em there." he informed her. Dru smiled, thanked him and left. She couldn't wait to see him again. Especially since she'd found a way to keep the chip the way it was *and* let him love. She was going to have him back, whether he liked it or not.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So what was Spike like before the chip?" Tara asked her girlfriend as they wandered cautiously down a quiet street. Willow shrugged.  
"Like an especially evil vampire." she answered bluntly. She didn't particularly want to go into the details about how he'd kidnapped her and Xander, nearly killed everyone and all the other terrible things he'd done. Tara understood and shivered. Willow had seen a lot in her life, and if she couldn't talk about Spike, he must be one Hell of "an especially evil vampire." She twisted a finger round her hair and the pair walked in silence. "I hope the others are okay." she said quietly. Willow nodded, so did she.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Giles tip-toed into the abandoned club and froze. He could see Dawn. She'd been chained to a wall and gagged. He prayed that Spike had just 'nipped out' for a snack or something. "Dawn!" he whispered loudly. The girl's head snapped up and she spotted him. "Is Spike in?" The Watcher asked, creeping forward. Dawn shook her head and Giles thanked the Heavens. He reached for her gag to untie her, but suddenly, he saw a terrified look in her eyes and knew that he was back. Giles stood quickly and turned, ready to run for his life, but was met by Spike's grinning face.  
"I see a search party's been organised," he observed "Well, thats good, 'cause that means that the Slayer'll be here soon." Giles stood absolutely still. Spike took a small step back. "Aren't y' gonna run, old man?" he asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. The Watcher remained frozen. So Spike shrugged and delivered one hard punch to his jaw. Giles went reeling backwards and fell to the floor. He didn't remember the vampire being as strong as that. "Bloody Hell." he complained and passed out as Spike loomed over him.   
"Well," Spike turned to Dawn "That's two down." Dawn narrowed her eyes.  
"I can't believe I used to have a crush on you." she said without thinking. Despite the gag, he'd understood her and fixed her with an amused smile.  
"You liked me?" he teased her "Well I'm touched, I really am." He then laughed at her and Dawn felt herself turn red with embarrasment. She really hoped Buffy got here and killed him soon. Her hopes rose as the door opened. Only to be crushed when she recognised the intruder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dru?!" Spike exclaimed, genuinely happy. "What are y' doin' here? How did y' find me?"   
"The little man with the bottles told me." Dru sang. Spike's shoulders dropped. He knew that in Dru-Speak that meant 'Willie'. How the Hell did that guy know?! "I've come to help you." she continued.  
"With what?" he asked. Didn't she think he could keep a hostage by himself?  
"I've got a magick trick which'll help you." she told him, giggling insanely.  
"Magick? How will magick help me?" Spike frowned, until he sudenly realised what she was going on about. "You can make me love again?"  
Drusilla nodded and squealed with delight as he picked her up and twirled her around in his arms. He couldn't love her, but he still fancied her like anything. The couple smiled at each other and, for a moment, the rest of the world fell away. Then the hostage in the corner began to shout out muffled protests. Spike growled.  
"Shut - the - Hell - up!" he yelled, so loud it hurt her ears. Dawn gulped and decided to follow his advice. But Spike was angry at her for interrupting him and Dru. He gave her a swift punch which knocked her out cold. Then he tied Giles up a few feet away from her.  
"Now," he turned back to Drusilla when he was satisfied with the hostages. "Where were we?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Willie cursed as Angel lifted him into the air. The bar had cleared out at first sign of the Slayer and the famous vampire.  
"Now I'm gonna ask one more time before I get angry," Angel threatened "Where's Spike taken Dawn?"  
"The hostage's Dawn?! Whoa! He bagged himself the Slayer's sister!" Willie exclaimed, before realising what he'd said. Angel drew back his fist, ready to slam it into Willie's face, but the snitch broke.  
"Stop!" he pleaded "I'll tell you!" Angel dropped him and he re-adjusted his collar. Buffy put her hands on her hips.  
"We're waiting." she prompted impatiently. Willie nodded. Maybe if he told her she'd kill Spike, so then he couldn't kill *him*.  
"Okay," he breathed "In the South of town, this club called 'The One', he - "  
The pair left the bar before Willie could finish. He wiped his brow. That was twice in one evening. Spike was popular that night.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn cringed as she watched Spike and his Sire cuddling in the corner. This was another thing on her list that she just didn't want to see.  
"I love you." Drusilla whispered to him. Spike grinned. He knew she did.  
"I l-" he began, but the words stuck in his throat. He looked to the ground.  
"Sorry." he apologised sincerely. Dru lifted his chin.  
"Don't worry, my sweet," she lent against him "I'll have you cured in a little while. Then we'll be together forever." Dawn rolled her eyes. Yeah, before she goes off with another demon. She shifted in her chains.  
"How come you can't say it?" Dawn asked curiously. Giles, beside her had apparently taken a vow of silence. Spike, who was now in a decidedly good mood, turned to her and took the gag away.  
"Y' what?" he queried, just as curious.  
"I said," Dawn sighed, glad to have her mouth free again "How come you can't say it?" Spike frowned. If she wasn't careful, she'd ruin his mood.  
"'Cause in order for me to get my chip out, I had to give up my ability to feel love." he replied truthfully. Dawn felt an unwanted wave of pity sweep over her. That was awful.   
"But *I'm* going to cure him." Dru announced, joining her lover at his side.  
Dawn looked accross at Giles, who was carefully watching the vampires.  
"Listen!" Drusilla suddenly snapped and gave Dawn a vicious slap.  
"That's my girl!" Spike grinned and gave her an affectionate hug. He couldn't wait until she unveiled her brilliant scheme to let him love again. But, he had to. He drew himself up and began to prepare for the Slayer's imminent arrival, starting with using the phone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angel spotted the abandoned club first. It loomed over himself and Buffy, casting a large shadow onto the dark street. He checked his watch. It was just past 1am, plenty of time until sunrise. He nudged Buffy and they advanced slowly.   
"I'm going in." the Slayer whispered once they were directly outside and she bolted inside. Angel had been instructed to follow in exactly five minutes, and not a second before. He was already counting down. Willing time to speed up so he could join her. He knew how dangerous Spike was. After all, he himself had trained him.  
  
********END OF PART THREE************************** 


	4. Chapter 4 - Final

Three Years On: FINAL Final  
  
  
...He knew how dangerous Spike was. After all, he'd trained him......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Drusilla's head shot up. She could sense someone. She turned to tell Spike but his expression told her that he was also aware. He gave her a sharp look which said : "Act normal." So they did. They cuddled and stayed close to their hostages.   
Meanwhile, Buffy remained crouched behind a pile of rubbish, waiting for the right moment to attack the pair of vampires. She watched Spike whisper something in Drusilla's ear and light a cigarette. She saw they had also captured Giles. Then, after a count of ten, she walked towards them. All eyes became transfixed on her.  
"Surprised?" she mocked them, pleased that she'd been able to sneak up on them without being detected. Spike took a drag of his cigarette.  
"Not really," he replied cooly "I knew y' were there. We both did." Buffy's confidence faltered. But when she glanced at Dawn, she became so angry it was painful. Spike noticed this and smiled, beginning to advance.  
"Oh, don't worry. There's, almost, not a scratch on her." he teased. The Slayer snapped. She leapt forward and drove a kick into Spike's chest. He fell back a bit, but came straight back with a series of hard punches. After that, the fight could've gone either way, with the pair exchanging thundering blows. Suddenly, Buffy got bored with Spike blocking her latest assault and delivered a crippling low-blow. The vampire fell to the floor and curled up, swearing between horrified gasps. Dru was non too pleased with her move and ran at the Slayer. But she made short work of knocking the vampire out. By the time she'd done that, Spike had gotten gingerly back to his feet.  
"Jesus, Slayer!" he croaked "That was un-called for!" She shrugged.  
"I don't really care." she spat "As far as I'm concerned it's anything goes." She watched as a smile formed on his pale lips.  
"Right," he cleared his throat "I'm glad. C'mon out, lads!" A hoard of assorted demons and vampires appeared around Buffy. Angel burst in and surveyed his apponents.  
"Y' can kill the poof, but leave the Slayer for me!" he yelled and the room came alive.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Somewhere in the distance, Dru could hear someone calling her name. But she just couldn't open her eyes. Spike thumped a near-by wall in annoyance.  
"C'mon, pet!" he urged her, but she was out for the count. He lifted her up and carried her outside where he had a porche waiting. If he wanted a get-away car, he wanted one with style. He laid her out in the back seat and sighed. He so wanted to love her. He couldn't wait for Dru to reveal her way to 'cure' him. After one last glance at his Sire, he ambled back inside. Spike blinked. The Slayer was trying to work her way through Spike's strong knots on Dawn and Angel was finishing off one last vampire.  
"Bloody Hell." he muttered, before remembering the porche. If he could just stay very, very quiet, he could simply creep outside...  
"You little parasite." Angel growled and lifted Spike clear off the ground by the scruff of his neck. He looked accross at Buffy, who was busy with Dawn and Giles and decided to make his move. As a last resort, Spike used the same move the Slayer had just minutes ago. He kicked Angel below the belt with a dangling leg. Angel immediately dropped him and Spike scarpered. He could kill Buffy another time. He had just reached the back door, when suddenly someone took his legs from under him with a swift kick. His head bounced off the hard cement floor and shockwaves were sent rippling through his body. He remained on his back, dazed, and saw the face of the Slayer come into focus.   
"Bloody Hell." Spike muttered, as he tried to shake it off. He watched as Buffy raised a sharpened stake high above her head and prepared to bring it down into his chest.  
"C'mon, Slayer, y' don't wanna kill me!" he assured her "Coz if y' do then you'll have no-one worth fightin' left, will y'?" The Slayer curled her upper lip in disgust. She hated Spike for what he'd done. Fooled them all, kidnapped her friends, her family...  
"Spike," she grabbed a fistful of his white-blond hair roughly "Shut up." Then, as everyone watched, she began to bring the stake plummeting down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It all happened in a flash. One minute, Buffy was on top of Spike, about to stake him, and the next, Drusilla had her in a headlock which was threatening to break her neck. Giles and Dawn made small efforts to help, but they weren't of much use to anybody. In the centre of the abandoned club, Angel and Spike circled each other, growling fiercely.  
"You're kiddin' yourself if y' think y' can beat me." Spike spat. Angel didn't reply. The two were waiting for the other to make a move. Eventually, Spike got bored. He lunged at Angel and hit him hard in the gut with a vicious punch. Angel replied with a backhand, and after that they were back to square one.  
Waiting for the other to move.  
Meanwhile, Buffy was amazingly finding Drusilla quite tough to fight. At every moment, the vampire was trying to hypnotise her. The Slayer didn't get it. A few minutes ago, she'd knocked her out easily. As if to prove her wrong, Dru leaped forward and dug her long, sharp nails into Buffy's neck and prepared to bite. But Buffy wasn't about to give her that luxury. She twisted around, holding onto Dru's arm and threw the insane vampire into the stone wall where her sister had, just a few minutes ago, been chained.   
With that done, the Slayer turned her attention to Spike and Angel, who were just breaking away after another bout of fighting. Both were bloodied and battered from the small scrap.  
"Hey!" Buffy yelled, advancing quickly. Neither turned to look at her.   
"Hey!" she repeated, louder this time, as she joined Angel by his side.  
"Oh that's right," Spike sneered "Get help from your little girlfriend, hide behind her like the poofter you are." Angel flared.  
"Buffy," he said dangerously "Leave."  
"Are you crazy?! Leave you alone to be killed?!" she exclaimed angrily.  
"She doesn't have faith in you!" Spike gasped in mock horror.  
Angel shot her a look which meant: "No arguments. Leave or I'll make you leave." Buffy was shocked. She knew he was stubborn, but this was just stupid. Who knew what nasties Spike had hidden away in the old club? Finally, she took Dawn's hand and led her away.  
"Dawn? Leavin' so soon? But we were just startin' to have fun!" Spike called after the retreating three. Giles turned, ready to fight him, but the Slayer held him back.  
This was Angel's battle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Through fuzzy eyes, Drusilla watched her Sire and her Childe fight ahead of her. She had to do something. They were both going to die if they kept this up for much longer. Her mind gained a rare focus and she thought up a simple, but effective plan.   
"I'll be back for you." she whispered to Spike, and crept silently outside.  
The two vampires continued to exchange blows, each more powerful than the last. Spike felt himself growing tired, but he would never admit that to Angel. Ever. He would keep fighting him until he killed him, or he, himself, dropped dead to the floor. But, unbeknown to Spike, Angel too was tiring.   
"You're nothin' more than a freak." Spike accused "A mistake. An accident."  
"Oh yeah?" Angel decided to use his secret weapon "You think Drusilla wanted to Sire you?" Spike stopped. "She didn't. She was just lonely and you happened to walk by."   
The fight froze. Spike couldn't believe it. But thinking about it now, it made sense. He had been a loser as a human.  
Then it hit him. The night he had been turned. He had ran out into the street, distraught that Cecily had humiliated him. He'd smacked into some people. No. Not just 'some people'.   
Angel, Darla and Drusilla.  
His beloved Drusilla, who now drove through a crumbling wooden wall into the club, intent on saving him.   
"Dru?" Spike sniffed quietly, turning to his Sire with glassy eyes. He couldn't love her, but he had, and this was tearing him apart. Angel just watched, regretting the information he had just disclosed. Sure, he hated Spike, but in some twisted way, he was family. In an instant, Drusilla realised what had happened. Whether that was through psychic means or simply instinct, no-one bothered to guess.  
"Spike," she held her arms out for him, when he didn't come, she turned her fury to Angel "What lies have you been telling him?" she demanded.  
"No lies, Dru. I told him the truth." Angel replied evenly.  
"I was an accident?" Spike asked, and Angel was struck by how much he sounded like a little child confronting his parents.  
"No, my sweet," Drusilla assured him "If I hadn't wanted you, I'd have carried on my way."  
Spike gulped, looking from one vampire to the other. Who should he believe?  
Who did he *want* to believe?  
Well, when it came down to it, he knew the truth. Drusilla was lonely, he was there, end of story. But he couldn't just dump her. Not when she knew the cure which would allow him to love again...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike dropped the metal bar he'd just used to knock Angel unconscious with and walked towards Drusilla.  
"He nearly had me believin' you just ran into me by accident, there." he lied, noting away her reaction. She smiled nervously and gave him a hug.  
"I've got a secret to share." Dru announced in a chilling whisper "The cure's in this room." Spike's eyes roamed over the delapidated club. Drusilla watched him and laughed softly.  
"Do you want a clue?" she teased him. Spike bit his lip to stop himself going off at her but nodded.  
"You just knocked him out." Dru pointed to Angel's crumpled body.   
Spike grinned. It was right under his nose. Plus, this meant that he'd be able to dump Dru for what she did alot faster. He sauntered over to Angel and looked back to his Sire.  
"Right then, what do I have to do?" he asked.   
"Drink an iccle bit of his blood and..." Dru paused before drawing the rest of the sentence out "Then. You're. Free. To. Love. Me!" she sang.  
"Yeah, whatever." Spike muttered to himself and looked at Angel in disgust. Well, this promised to be sickening. Whoever thought up these dumbarse 'cures' needed a good smacking.  
"Just another human." He told himself as he propped Angel up and prepared to bite. "Not a vampire. Just a human." Then, he took a deep breath and bit into his neck.  
The taste was horrific. Spike was certain he was going to throw up. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Angel away and collapsed on the floor. He didn't care if it hadn't worked. He wasn't doing that ever again.   
"Did it work?" Spike asked Drusilla, figuring that if she could tell when he couldn't love, that she could tell when he could.  
"What did it taste like?" Dru queried  
"Did the bloody cure work or not, Dru?" Spike yelled, standing up and wiping his mouth of Angel's blood "Answer the bloody question!"  
Drusilla placed a hand on his chest, and the expression she gave him meant a definate "Yes" Spike allowed himself a smile before getting down to buisness.  
"Dru, I'm leavin' y'." He told her "Thanx, and all that for the cure, but I know Angel was tellin' the truth. I might meet up with y' again in a year or so. Try not to get staked and g'bye." he finished, satisfied with his little speech and clamboured into the porche which Dru had earlier rammed through a wall. Drusilla's jaw dropped open.   
"But - " she began, but Spike didn't want to draw this out.   
"See y' soon." He flashed her a smile and sped off into the night. Dru suddenly began to cry madly. She ran out after him and fell to the floor in despair. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her! What the Hell was he planning to do without her?!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Spike sang along to the pounding music in his get-away car, tapping the dash board in time to the beat. He thought about what to do next. Should he drive around America for a bit? Go back and kill the Slayer? Whatever. He had time. And, now that Drusilla was out of the picture, he had freedom. He'd be back to kill Buffy in his own time. She wouldn't get away that easily. He just wanted to do something different for a while. Something different that didn't include hooded Sorcerors intent on ruining any chance of his at happiness.   
Well, he had all he wanted now. He was Spike again. Completely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tara and Willow had eventually come round in a big circle to Anya and Xander and each party had reported their individual failure. It was only after a phone-call later that they all knew that the whole gang was still that - whole. Buffy assured all of them that they had done a good job, but Willow didn't feel that she had. In all the madness, she'd forgotten that she could've used magick to locate Spike. But she wouldn't tell anyone that. Not that she didn't think they'd forgive her, but she couldn't handle the fact that they'd *have* to forgive her for anything. Still, Dawn and Giles were safe and sound, so everything had turned out alright.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn and Buffy sat in silence in the living room of their home. Giles had long since left, as had Angel, who hadn't told them the disturbing nature of Spike's cure, just that it had been done.   
"You think he'll be back?" Dawn asked finally, breaking the silence.  
The Slayer was unsure if her younger sister meant Spike or Angel, but she knew that in both cases, the answer was:  
"Yes."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
***THE END*** 


End file.
